Queremos Chocolate!
by someloser
Summary: Um dia dos namorados nada convencional toma Konoha. o que será que deve ter acontecido com os nossos ninjas favoritos da folha oculta?


Disclairmer: Sim eu possuo Naruto? E daí? Vai me encarar Kishimoto, manda ver! Vem! Heim! Heim!

Bom antes de começar este one-shot, quero que saibam que ele é um pedido de desculpas. Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que desculpas? O problema é que estou sem tempo algum para me dedicar a escrever fics e também estou com problemas no desenvolvimento de Kunoichi Showdown. Quero fazer algo plausível, se simplesmente jogasse as palavras no computador seria um desrespeito com vocês certo? Quando leio os outros fics brazucas na vejo que eles põem esforço e melhoram a cada capítulo, e não quero ser diferente. Bom acho que já chorei pitangas bastante, mas por favor não pensem que o fic morreu, ele só tá dormindo. Ah é, eu gosto de fics românticos, mas não sei fazer casais , portanto para aqueles que gostam de SasuSaku, NaruHina e SasuNaru (whoa! Esses ai nem adianta insistir, não que eu tenha algo contra yaoi), não vão encontrar aqui, desculpem se foram enganados pelo sumário, mas oia, tem muitos autores românticos bons, muito bons, como a Yume sangai e Kiyuii-chan! Leiam os fics delas, não vão se arrepender!

Queremos Chocolate!!! (noooooossa que título mais escroto!!!)

Obs: ok! antes de começar o fic, vocês devem saber como funciona o dia dos namorados japonês certo! Não, não tem nada de dar um perfume do O Boticário.... As meninas dão chocolates para os rapaz que gostam, e também dão chocolates para os amigos. Esse é provavelmente o feriado japonês mais explorado pelos mangas/animes de todos os tempos!!!! Se você não sabia disso, ou você estava em coma ou estava muito ocupado acorrentado numa caverna...

Uma noite fria em konoha. Um homem esperava pacientemente no telhado do deposito da vila oculta. Era Morino Hibiki, o sádico interrogador dos ninjas da folha, que curtia uma tortura, tanto física como mental. Ele estava esperando o seu mais novo brinquedo. Mal podia esconder o sorriso distorcido nos seus lábios.

Em um décimo de segundo, um membro do ANBU apareceu na frente do jounin, trazendo consigo um pacote. "Aqui esta a sua encomenda Hibiki-sama." Ele disse cordialmente, ajoelhando-se perante o seu superior.

"Ah finalmente! Eu estava esperando por esse pacote ansiosamente" Hibiki disse, seus olhos brilhavam, ao ver que poria uma pessoa em uma angústia muito, MUITO grande!

"Huh... Hibiki-sama, será que poderia perguntar o que tem nessa caixa?" o ANBU perguntou meio incerto.

"Bom, já que estou de ótimo humor, eu vou dizer. O que está aqui é uma droga fortíssima, causa uma sensação de prazer enorme, é como chegar ao paraíso..." Hibiki respondeu, contemplando a caixa em suas mãos.

"Mas senhor, eu pensava que isso era usado para torturar?" o ANBU perguntou, muito confuso agora. Será que o maníaco do Hibiki agora queria agradar os seus prisioneiros?

"Hahaha, calma, ainda não acabei. A droga no início traz uma sensação de prazer, mas ela causa uma dependência tão grande que o usuário perde a noção e tamanha é a crise de abstinência que eles fazem de tudo para conseguir mais uma dose, é o sofrimento do tipo mais puro, por isso é chamada a droga do céu e inferno" Hibiki explicou, e abriu a sua caixa para sentir o desejado pó. Mas ao fazer isso, percebeu que a droga tinha um cheiro estranho, era cheiro de... chocolate????

"Mas o quê??" perguntou Hibiki, confuso.

(Corte p/ a casa da Sakura)

Haruno Sakura olhava com indagação o chocolate em pó que importou especialmente para o dia dos namorados, tinha um cheiro meio estranho, e não parecia com chocolate em pó... Ah mas tudo bem, era um chocolate especial, e com isso a kunoichi de cabelos rosas iria finalmente conquistar o Uchiha Sasuke. Nem mesmo ele iria resistir os seus bombons de cereja!!

"MWHUAHUHUHAUHUAHUAHUHUHAUHA" riu diabolicamente a Sakura interior.

Despejou o chocolate na tigela, arregaçou as mangas, opa ela não usa mangas... tá que seja, e pôs a trabalhar no seus chocolates!!! Uma noite de trabalho árduo, mas iria pagar!

(Amanhacer, e os galos cantam cocoricóóóóóóóóóóóóóó)

"Hugh, mais uma manhã..." Sasuke acordou esfregando os olhos. Foi ao banheiro caminhando vagarosamente com seus pijamas cheio dos lequezinhos da família Uchiha (cês sabem, o símbolo que ele tem nas costas), e foi ao banheiro. E... perai você não querem ir ver o que acontece no banheiro né? Dêem o Sasuke um pouco de privacidade por favor!

O vingador do clã Uchiha saiu do banheiro já vestido na sua roupa habitual, e foi para a cozinha e ao ver o calendário, notou para si mesmo. Era o dia dos namorados.

Agora, muita gente acha que o Sasuke odeia este ferido porque é incomodado com uma montanha de chocolate e ele nem gosta de chocolate. Mas estão duplamente enganados. Por causa da sua atitude reservada, as admiradoras do Sasuke temiam em ser repreendidas por ele ao levarem chocolate para ele, exceto a Sakura e a Ino, provavelmente as suas únicas fãs que continuavam leais, já que as outras já deram um outro rumo a suas vidas. E Sasuke simplesmente AMA chocolate!! De fato todo clã Uchiha são chocolatras, é que para não estragar a suas imagem de clã-superpoderoso-com-sharigans, eles escondiam este segredo a sete chaves. Não acreditam? Pois vejam.

(Em um lugar não muito distante... quão distante? Sei lá eu, adivinhem...)

"Ei Itachi, o que você tá fazendo ai, sozinho neste canto" perguntou o temido ninja fugitivo, Kisame.

"chomp, chomp, nada Kisame, dá o fora." respondeu o MAIS temido ainda, o ninja genocida dos Uchiha, Itachi (yeahhhhhhhh, Itachi rox! rox! rox!!!!!!!!!)

"Mas eu ouvi você comendo algo, o que é, me dá um teco?" inclinou-se Kisame para ver o que seu companheiro tava comendo.

"Droga Kisame! Eu disse para dar o fora! Você quer que eu inflija 72 horas de dor excruciante em ti... de novo!!!?" Itachi disse, irritado com aquele homem chato, que estava atrapalhando a sua hora do chocolate. Não mexam com Itachi na sua hora do chocolate...

"EEK" gritou Kisame, que saiu correndo pela sua vida.

(De volta para Sasuke, opa ele teve de ir ao banheiro denovo, um momento por favor..., huh? Ele já voltou? Ok!)

Bom, agora a expectativa de ganhar chocolates dava um brilho no olhar do garoto, ele nem queria mais tomar café, partiu logo para a ponte onde encontra o seu time.

(Agora do em outro lado de Konoha)

Um garoto hiper ativo pulou da janela do seu apartamento, gritando para os quatro ventos! "Uhuuuu!! É hoje que vou ganhar um chocolate da Sakura-chan, é isso ae!!" Naruto falou bem alto, como sempre, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, correndo com entusiasmo para encontrar a Sakura na ponte... ah é e o Sasuke e Kakashi também, mas o Naruto não tava nem ai para eles.

Pena que o garoto-raposa nem percebeu uma tímida garota, do outro lado da rua, escondida atrás de um poste, com um embrulho em seus braços.

"Eu não tive coragem denovo..." Hinata olhava triste para o garoto que ia se distanciando no horizonte. "Mas os meus chocolates não ficaram bons denovo... eu só péssima na cozinha" Hinata ficou mais deprimida ainda, queria tanto fazer um bom chocolate...

(No ponto de encontro do time 7)

"Cadê ela??" Naruto perguntou, andando de uma lado para o outro. Estava impaciente esperando pela Sakura. Até o Kakashi chegaram antes dela.

Sasuke compartilhava a ansiedade do companheiro, mas de maneira mais comportada, batendo o pé enquanto escorado em uma das barras da ponte. Já Kakashi estava tranqüilo como sempre, lendo o seu livrinho de obscenidades. Ele podia estar distraído lendo, mas foi o primeiro a perceber alguém chegando.

"OOOIIII, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun!!!" Gritou Sakura, ela vinha correndo com uma sacola na mão.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!! Que bom que você veio!! O que você tem ai heim? Heim? Tem algo para mim? Heim? Tem?" Naruto perguntou entusiasmado, pulando de um lado para o outro da garota, chegando a deixar ela tonta.

"Calma Naruto, ou senão você não vai ganhar nada" ralhou Sakura, fazendo com que o garoto-raposa parasse imediatamente. Ela olhou para o lado, e viu que Sasuke se aproximava. Adiantada como sempre, Sakura tirou da sacola três embrulhos.

"Naruto, este é seu, feliz dia dos namorados!" Sakura presenteou o garoto com um sorriso que só ela sabia dar. Como era de se imaginar, Naruto ficou pulando de alegria com o seus bombons em mão! "Oba!!!! Chocolate de dia dos namorados!! É a primeira vez que ganho um!! Nossa que legal!!!" comemorava o garoto.

"Kakashi-sensei eu fiz uns bombons para você também, espero que goste" Sakura entregou o s bombons ao seu professor, e ele recebeu, coçando a nuca "Ah chocolate de namorados, há anos que não ganho um destes, hehehe" lembrou o ninja de cabelos prateados. "Talvez esteja na hora de o senhor casar sensei, ai ganhara chocolate todos os dia" Sakura deu uma risadinha, seria engraçado imaginar uma noiva para o seu professor preguiçoso.

"E este aqui é seu Sasuke-kun, espero que goste dos bombons de cereja..." Sakura entregou ao garoto os chocolates, com um traço de rubor no rosto. O garoto aceitou os chocolates de forma cordial, estava fazendo o máximo para não rasgar a caixa e começar a devorar aqueles chocolates. "Obrigado Sakura." Agradeceu Sasuke, tentando manter a máscara de frieza.

"Ei! Você tem mais chocolates aqui Sakura-chan, para quem são" Naruto perguntou, apontando para a sacola que ela carregava nas mãos. "Ah estes dois são para o Lee-san e o Iruka-sensei" Sakura respondeu, olhando para a sacola. "Huh? O sobrancelhas de taturana também vai ganhar um?" Naruto perguntou de novo, e lhe rendeu um cascudo na cabeça.

"Naruto! Eu já disse que não é para chamar o Lee-san desse jeito!" Sakura ralhou com Naruto denovo. "Bom Sakura, se você tem mais voltas para dar, vamos tirar o dia de folga para o feriado, ok?" Kakashi sugeriu, e é claro que a idéia foi muito bem vinda pelo seus alunos. Cada um deles caminhou para um lado, embora Sakura tentasse convencer Sasuke a sair com ela, mas ele negou e saiu logo em seguida. Estava mortinho de vontade de comer chocolate! Naruto e Kakashi saíram para fazer o mesmo, achar um bom lugar para comer. Sakura tomou o seu rumo para entregar as delícias do dia dos namorados.

(Em um campo de treinamento)

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UM CHOCOLATE DA SAKURA-SAN!!!!!!!! OH QUE FELICIDADE" Lee gritou com toda a força dos seus pulmões! "" Q-que bom que gostou Lee-san. Bom eu já vou indo tenho que entregar este outro presente" Sakura sorriu e despediu-se, coçando os ouvidos, ela não estava ouvindo muito bem.

E Lee estava no sétimo céu, comendo alegremente os bombons da Sakura, chorando rios de lágrimas. Uma sombra se aproximou e perguntou "Po-posso Ter um bombom?""

Rock Lee olhou para ver quem era, e viu Neji, embaraçado. "É que estou com um gosto horrível do chocolate amargo da Tenten, preciso de algo para passar este gosto." Neji tentou explicar, apontando com o dedão atrás dele Gai comendo o chocolate com lágrimas nos olhos e sorrindo o seu famoso sorriso ping para Tenten, que estava na expectativa para saber como estava o seus chocolates estavam.

"É, eu também comi, estavam um pouco amargos né?" Lee disse e ofereceu "Olha você pode pegar um bombom, são da Sakura, estão muito bons mesmo!!! Foram feitos com o fogo da paixão que ela tem por mim!!!!!". Neji olhou ele com uma cara estranha, pegou um bombom, comeu em uma bocada só e saboreou o doce sabor... 'Nossa como é bom!!!!' Neji pensou, é como se fosse o destino dele trouxe tal dádiva a sua vida de sofrimento causado pela casa principal dos Hyuga... Sim Neji estava viajando naquela história de destino e a injustiça entre as casas dos Hyugas... denovo.

( Em um outro campo de treinamento, aparentemente isolado...)

"Hummmm, Sakura-chan, isso é tãããããooo boooommm!!" Naruto deliciava-se com os bombons de cereja. Sentado em um clareira, olhando com novos olhos as maravilhas da natureza, os pássaros cantando, os esquilos passeando pela árvores e o Kiba vindo em sua direção... ah o Kiba.... heim o Kiba?

"E ae Naruto!? Tudo bem cara?" Disse o garoto com um sorrisão e com o Akamaru na cabeça, que também latiu como cumprimento. E ficaram olhando para a caixa que Naruto tinha no colo.

"Hum! o que você quer Kiba?" Naruto disse, com o olhar desconfiado, trazendo por instinto a caixa de bombons ao seus braços.

"Ora essa! Eu não nem quero esses chocolates, eu já ganhei um montão hoje!" Kiba falou como se estivesse ofendido e Akamaru mostrou a língua para Naruto.

"Não ganhou não" falou uma voz atrás de Kiba, era o quieto controlador de insetos, Shino.

"Wahhh" os dois garotos deram um pulo, assustado. "Que coisa Shino! Você quer me matar do coração!" Kiba falou, com uma mão no peito.

"Hehehe, 'eu ganhei um montão hoje', tudo mentira heim seu bocão!" Naruto zombou, mas logo lembrou "perai, vocês não receberam chocolate nem da Hinata?" perguntou o garoto loiro.

"Não, ela disse que os chocolates dela não ficaram bons e preferiu não entrega-los" respondeu estoicamente Shino, "Por isso não recebemos nenhum chocolate hoje, e Kiba estava tentando pegar o chocolate de alguém para não parecer um perdedor na frente de todos." Shino continuou a explicação, com a mesma voz mecânica e mãos no bolso do casacão. Naruto é claro, caiu na gargalhada.

"Arrrgghh Shino! Cala a boca!!!!" Kiba falou e Akamaru latiu bravo também. "Humpf, quem se importa com esses chocolates de criança, eu gosto de mulheres mais velhas e experientes." Bufou o garoto, cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz.

"Não me diga que ainda está pensando naquilo Kiba" Shino deu um suspiro e ajeitou os óculos escuros.

"Naquilo o quê?" perguntou Naruto, boiando no assunto.

"Kiba estava treinando taijutsu com a Kurenai-sensei e acidentalmente, ou assim ele diz, tocou no seio dela e ela não disse nada, desde então ele está achando que a Kurenai-sensei está afim dele." Shino explicou.

"Ela PISCOU para mim, o que posso fazer se sou muito gato..err quero dizer cão, não err quero dizer...., ah vocês entenderam!! E tem mais ela é muito mais bonita que todas as garotas da nossa idade e muito mais gostosa!" Kiba falou, um pouco vermelho e olhou de canto com o olho para ver o seu plano em andamento.

Naruto estava meio distraído, pensando um pouco na sensei de Kiba e Shino, ele a viu poucas vezes, mas lembra que era muito bela, e tinha umas curvas... 'Bem que ela podia substituir o Kakashi-sensei, hehehehe' pensou Naruto com a parte hentai do seu cérebro. Mas quando percebeu, tinha alguém mexendo na sua caixa de bombons. Era Akamaru, pegando os três últimos bombons da caixa com boca.

"Hei!! Sai fora Akamaru!!!" Naruto espantou o cachorrinho que pulou e foi até Kiba que pegou dois chocolates da sua boa e o restante o Akamaru engoliu e latiu contente.

"Hehehe, bom trabalho Akamaru! E agora senhor-eu-ganhei-chocolate o que você têm agora!? Pega um Shino!" Kiba zombou e ofereceu um bombom a seu companheiro e os dois comeram.

"Ugh... que nojo, estes bombons estavam na boca de um cachorro sabiam?" Naruto perguntou enojado.

"E daí?" Kiba e Shino falaram como fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo, afinal Kiba está sempre junto do Akamaru e Shino tem milhares de insetos correndo dentro do seu corpo, não iam ligar para uma babinha de cachorro né!

"Argh vocês comeram o restante do meu chocolate!, droga e era tão bom, tenho que arranjar mais..." Naruto lamentou e uma idéia veio a cabeça "espera, o Sasuke! Ele nem deve Ter comido os bombons, já que ele é todo o bonzão, vou pegar os chocolates dele!" E foi embora, ainda bravo com Kiba e Shino. E quanto a esses dois, bem eles estavam saboreando a coisa mais deliciosa da suas vidas, só isso.

Mas Naruto não percebeu que um par de olhos brancos o observava. Era Hinata, que olhou para o chão pensativa por alguns segundos. "Os chocolates da Sakura são tão bons assim?" a garota falou para si mesma

(Em uma rua de Konoha)

Sakura voltava da academia de ninjas um tanto desapontada, Iruka tinha saído em uma missão e ela não pode entregar os seus chocolates. Olhando para frente viu a sua "ex"-amiga Ino e seus dois companheiros de time, Shikamaru e Chouji.

"Oi testuda como vai!" Ino começou a provocação e é claro que a Sakura retrucou logo em seguida. "Eu vou bem Oink Ino, Oink Oink porquinha!" (para quem não sabe, oink é onomatopéia para som de porcos)

"Por favor não discutir no meio da rua..." Shikamaru se pôs no meio das duas e notou "Entregando chocolates de dia dos namorados Sakura?" Shikamaru apontou para o embrulho que tinha na mão.

"Ah sim. Eu fiz uns bombons caseiros de cereja, receita de família, hehehe" Sakura sorriu um pouco encabulada. "E vocês dois não ganharam nada?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, sabe a Ino não é a melhor para cozinhar, precisava ver as tentativas dela fazer um chocolate, era um horror" comentou Chouji, o que lhe rendeu um cascudo da Ino, embaraçada e um tanto triste, ela queria muito fazer um chocolate para dar para o Sasuke."Ah é? Então eu tenho uma solução, eu ia dar esta caixa para o Iruka-sensei, mas ele está fora da vila, então fica para vocês." Sakura ofereceu os bombons para Chouji e Shikamaru, o que foi muito bem vindo pelos garotos, principalmente pelo Chouji.

"Hummmm estão muito bom mesmo! Parabéns Sakura!" Parabenizou Chouji, e Shikamaru fazia uma cara de satisfação e também deu os parabéns para Sakura, dizendo que é a melhor coisa que já provou.

Essa reação do Shikamaru chamou a atenção de Ino. Shikamaru nunca fazia uma cara dessas, ele sempre estava com aquela cara de "afs tudo é um saco". Esses chocolates devem ser bons mesmo para arrancar tal reação do preguiçoso chuunin. Porem antes que pudesse experimentar um, os bombons já tinham acabado e os dois garotos iam para o campo observar as nuvens.

Sakura também já ia saindo, quando foi puxada pelo braço por Ino. "Você vai ter que me ensinar a fazer esse chocolates Sakura" Ino comandou. "É receita de família Ino, eu não posso ensinar, principalmente para você que quer os chocolates para conquistar o Sasuke-kun!" Sakura negou veemente.

"Ah é! Queres pegar pesado, então tá, se você não me ensinar a fazer estes chocolates eu conto para todo mundo que você fazia xixi na cama até os oito anos!" Ino ameaçou, com um olhar sério, muito sério. "Você prometeu não contar Ino!!! Droga isso é chantagem!!" brigou Sakura, com um olhar magoado. "Na guerra e no amor vale tudo" Disse Ino, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

(Na casa dos Uchiha, para ser mais específico no quarto de Sasuke)

Sim, Sasuke estava no céu, o chocolate derretia na sua boca e a cereja doce dava um gosto do paraíso. Em toda a sua vida degustando chocolates, este é o melhor de todos, sem dúvida nenhuma. Como era bom...

Mas para atrapalhar o nirvana de Sasuke, a campainha tocou. 'Droga, quem será! Eu nunca recebo visitas?' Sasuke praguejou mentalmente, escondeu os chocolates debaixo da cama e foi atender a porta.

"E ae Sasuke! Posso entrar?" Naruto falou, e nem esperou resposta já entrou, chutando as sandálias para o lado e ficou observando a casa, era bem mais limpa do que a dele.

"O que você quer idiota?" Sasuke perguntou, perturbado pela invasão do seu colega. Fechou a porta e foi tirar uma vaso da mão de Naruto, ele não parava de mexerer tudo.

"Bom Sasuke, eu tava pensando se você ainda tem os bombons que a Sakura-chan te deu, sabe eles tavam tão bons e eu queria mais uns." Naruto pediu, achando que o Sasuke nem deveria ter tocado nos bombons.

'Como se eu fosse te dar os meus bombons...' Sasuke pensou. "Não estou com eles aqui, eu dei para outra pessoa" Sasuke mentiu, esperando que o chato do Naruto fosse embora.

"Ah tá, então... huh espera ai? Você tá com um resto de chocolate no rosto!" Naruto exclamou, e apontou para o rosto de Sasuke. "N-Não tô não!" Sasuke disfarçou e passou a mão no rosto, mas já era tarde demais.

"Tavas comendo o chocolate da Sakura... hum deve tá lá no seu quarto, seu guloso, quer tudo para você?" Naruto saiu em disparada para o quarto do vingador, e este em seu encalço, "Pare Naruto, eu não tô com os bombons!!!" gritou Sasuke.

Naruto chegou no quarto, logo seguido por Sasuke e viram Kakashi tirando os chocolates do Sasuke debaixo da cama. "Kakashi-sensei!!! O que tás fazendo no meu quarto!!!!??" Sasuke perguntou indignado.

"Ah... ahaha oi Sasuke, oi Naruto. Bom eu vim pegar mais uns chocolates da Sakura, eles estão deliciosos..." Kakashi respondeu, com uma mão coçando a nuca.

"Ei, ei! Kakashi-sensei! Divide uns comigo, por favor!!!!!!" Naruto implorou, mas foi empurrado por Sasuke.

"Esses chocolates são meus!! Devolve eles Kakashi-sensei!!!" Sasuke gritou, com fúria nos olhos, já aprendemos que não se mexe nos chocolates do Uchina não? Bom e daí o Kakashi não parecia se importar com isso. "Ah Sasuke, você não vai negar uns chocolates para o seu mestre né?" Kakashi perguntou. "Vou sim!!" Sasuke gritou de novo. "Ah que pena." Kakashi falou com um sorriso, e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Droga, droga, droga!!!!!!! Os bombons eram MEUS!!!" Sasuke batia os pés no chão com raiva e percebeu que Naruto ia saindo de fininho. "Onde você vai?" Sasuke perguntou. "Ah bom... eu vou dar um pulo lá na casa da Sakura-chan, ver se sobrou algum bombom lá" respondeu Naruto, que já dirigia-se a porta.

Um impasse ocorria na cabeça de Sasuke. Iria ele até a casa da Sakura e mendigar mais chocolate? Iria ele descer tão baixo e manchar a reputação do clã Uchiha? 'Dane-se a reputação, eu PRECISO daqueles bombons!' Sasuke pensou e logo chamou na porta, "Ei Naruto, espere por mim.".

(de volta ao primeiro campo de treinamento)

Lee estava chutando um tronco, mas não com o mesmo entusiasmo de sempre, ele estava sentindo falta de algo, e precisava muito disso. O gosto do chocolate que a Sakura deu para ele não saia das sua boca. Estava ficando inquieto, quando Neji aproximou-se novamente.

"Lee, você tem mais chocolate?" Neji perguntou rápido e embaraçado, não era do seu feitio pedir alguma coisa para as pessoas. "Não Neji, eu já comi tudo, mas eu estou morrendo de vontade de comer mais um!" Lee respondeu.

Os dois ficaram se olhando durante um minuto... e falaram ao mesmo tempo "Ei, queres ir lá na Sakura pegar mais chocolate?"

Os dois ficaram parados olhando um para o outro enquanto uma brisa soprava.

(de volta ao OUTRO campo de treinamento)

"Kyuuuhn" Resmungou Akamaru. "É eu sei amigo, também quero mais um daqueles bombons, ahhhnnn estava tão bom..." Kiba suspirou, deitou-se e começou a balançar a perna... estava ficando impaciente, estava precisando de algo, para ser mais preciso, daqueles bombons que o Naruto tinha, ahhh eram tão deliciosos.

"Kiba, eu preciso de mais daqueles bombons" uma voz falou falou atrás de Kiba, o qual deu outro pulo de susto.

"Ô Shino! Você precisa parar de fazer isso cara!!!" Kiba ralhou, levando novamente uma mão ao peito, assustado.

"Que seja... Kiba eu preciso de mais daqueles bombons que o Naruto tinha." Shino falou calmamente, mas a sua inquietação e nervosismo eram refletidos pelos insetos que não paravam de caminhar pela sua cara.

"Você é bem direto não?" Observou Kiba. "Bom, eu lembro que o Naruto disse que foi a Sakura que fez os chocolates então ele deve ter mais uns na casa dela e..." Kiba falou, e antes que pudesse acabar, Shino deu as costas e procedeu para a casa da Sakura.

"Ele realmente é BEM direto, argh mas eu preciso de mais uns também... Ô Shino espera por mim!" Kiba apressou o passo e foi andando junto com seu colega.

(No campo aberto)

"Hey Shikamaru" Chouji falou. "Sim?" o chuunin respondeu "Você quer mais um daqueles bombons da Sakura?" Chouji perguntou. "Quero." Respondeu Shikamaru. "Então vamos lá pegar mais uns na casa dela?" Chouji perguntou denovo. "Vamos..." Shikamaru falou, os dois levantaran-se, Chouji com um pulo e Shikamaru vagarosamente e os dois saíram da sua observação de nuvens e foram pegar mais chocolate.

Agora, vocês devem estar achando que o Shikamaru não está sobre o efeito da droga do céu e inferno, mas ele está em uma grande angústia, caso não estivesse, ele nunca, eu digo NUNCA sairia do seu lugar de relaxamento para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

(Na frente da casa dos Harunos)

Sakura e Ino estavam chegando na casa da primeira, discutindo aquele velho assunto de quem vai ficar com Sasuke, sim elas não cansam disso.A conversa ia andando até que Ino percebeu algo, ou alguém na porta da casa.

"Sakura? Aquela lá na sua porta não é a Hyuga Hinata?" Ino perguntou, olhando para a garota que parecia estar esperando alguém. "É sim, o que será que ela quer?" Sakura falou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

As duas se aproximaram de Hinata e a já demonstraram um sorriso para que a nervosa menina pudesse se acalmar. "Oi Hinata tudo bem, posso ajuda-la em alguma coisa?" Sakura cumprimentou.

"Ah sim Sakura, eu tenho um pedido a fazer" Hinata disse, e ajoelhou-se diante das meninas. "Por favor me ensine a fazer chocolates..." Hinata implorou.

É claro que Sakura e Ino ficaram surpresas, afinal a herdeira do maior clã da folha oculta estava implorando diante as duas! Sakura estendeu uma mão para ajudar Hinata a levantar. "Deixa disso Hinata, eu ensino numa boa para você" Sakura ofereceu e abriu a porta para entrarem.

"E então Hinata, para quê você quer aprender a fazer chocolates heim? É para agradar um garoto?" Ino falou, e passou um braço pelo seu ombro. "É-É... m-mais ou menos..." responde a tímida menina.

"É quem é o garoto de sorte, é o Sasuke?" Sakura perguntou, com os olhos afiados, ela não queria mais uma concorrente atrás do rapaz.

"Ah não, não é o Sasuke não..." Hinata respondeu encolhida. Sakura e Ino deram um suspiro de alívio, e começaram a imaginar quem era o tal garoto.

"Já sei! É o Naruto!!!!" Ino falou estalando os dedos. Hinata ficou completamente vermelha e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, as outras duas garotas riam alto.

"Hahahahhaha.. como se a princesa dos Hyugas ia querer ficar o moleque do Naruto, ahahahaha" ria Sakura e Ino limpava uma lágrima dos olhos de tanto rir. Hinata estava sorrindo amarelo. "N-não é bem assim" disse Hinata batendo os dedos indicadores.

"Bom chega de piadas, vamos para a cozinha de uma vez" Sakura propôs e indicou o caminho, mas antes de chegar um voz alta de um moleque bem conhecido chegou até elas.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui!?"

As três garotas foram até a janela e viram Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee e Neji. Todos eles reunidos na frente da casa de Sakura, em suas respectivas duplas e olhando duro entre si.

"Viemos pegar um pouco mais de chocolates da Sakura, por que? Algum problema?" disse Kiba em um tom "vai encarar", ele e Shino não tavam afim de ficar discutindo com o garoto loiro, queriam chocolate agora!

"Foi mal, mas quem vai pegar os chocolates primeiro somos nós, afinal o Shikamaru é um chuunin, hierarquia vem primeiro" Chouji disse, apontando para a veste do amigo. Já Shikamaru estava com um olhar determinado, queria o chocolate agora!

"Não!! Os chocolates da Sakura-san serão meus!!! Com a força do fogo da juventude eu irei conseguir os chocolates da minha amada!!" Lee discursou, com os fogos da paixão nos olhos!!

Neji deu uma passo a frente do lado de Lee, como forma de apoio e olhou com desafio para os outros genins e Shikamaru. "Neji!!! Você vai me ajudar nessa cruzada do amor!!!" Lee chorou de felicidade. "Ah hum... claro..." Neji respondeu sem vontade. Ele não podia se importar menos se o Lee levasse um fora da Sakura, ele só queria os chocolates agora!

"A Sakura é nossa companheira, portanto os chocolates são meus!" Sasuke disse, ativando o sharigan! Ele estava disposto a tudo. "Você quer dizer nossos?" corrigiu Naruto. "É, isso, que seja..." respondeu o Uchiha entediado. Ele não ligava para os outros, ninguém ficava no meio entre Sasuke e o seu chocolate, ninguém! E ele queria os chocolates agora!

Enquanto isso dentro da casa, Sakura estava nas nuvens. "O Sasuke-kun gostou dos meus chocolates..." disse Sakura com os olhinhos brilhando. "Acorda Sakura, tem alguma coisa de errado com os meninos, eles parecem estar, sei lá, dopados ou coisa assim!" falou Ino, vendo a forma agressiva que eles estavam agindo, até mesmo o pacato Chouji estava diferente.

"Ah é! Não vão arredar, então a porrada vai comer solta!!!" berrou Naruto. Ele e Sasuke se puseram em posição de combate!.

"Ai que meda...então mandem ver!" gritou Kiba, também entrando no clima. Shino chamou seus insetos, esta com o corpo parcialmente coberto por eles.

"Seus vermes! Saiam da minha frente agora!" falou Neji. "É isso ae, vocês estão obstruindo o amor!!" gritou Lee, e os dois já estavam prontos para a briga.

'"Sem essa, quem vai pegar os chocolates somos nós!" Chouji também gritou. "Ahh isso é muuuiiiiitto problemático, mas eu realmente preciso desses chocolates, então acho que a saída para esse impasse será um bom e calmo jogo de xadrez..." Shikamaru falou tentando acalmar os ânimos.

Todos olhavam para Shikamaru como ele fosse um retardado, embora ele seja um gênio, e novamente aquela brisa soprou.

"Affffsss... ou podemos decidir isso no braço..." Shikamaru suspirou e puxou uma Kunai.

Dentro da casa, as meninas estavam nervosas. "O que você pôs nesse chocolate Sakura!?" Ino perguntou, incrédula que os seus amigos iram fechar o pau só por causa de bombons! "E-eu sei lá, mas vamos fazer mais uns bombons, antes que eles se matem" Sakura sugeriu rápido, mas era tarde de mais.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritaram os garotos e laçaram-se uns contra os outros em uma enorme batalha campal!!!

Dentro da cozinha era possível ouvir gritos, explosões, latidos, sons de pássaros (era o chidori de Sasuke) e uns "Ahhhh o Chouji tá me esmagando!!!" e "Esse cachorro tá mordendo a minha bunda! Tira ele daqui!!!!"

"Ah só deu para fazer cinco bombons, não vai dar para todos, e agora!" Hinata exclamou, preocupada se todos estavam bem. "Bom eu tive uma idéia" Ino falou, colocou os chocolates em uma das caixas reservas de Sakura e entregou-a para a menina dos cabelos rosas. "O que você vai fazer Ino!!?" Sakura indagou, enquanto era puxada pelo braço da loira.

Ino empurrou para a Sakura para a frente da casa, viu os meninos brigando furiosamente no meio de uma nuvem de poeira, chamou a atenção deles com um assobio e disse "Ei!!! Vocês quem chocolate!! A Sakura tem eles aqui" Ino anunciou, apontando para o embrulho nas mãos da amiga.

Os garotos viraram-se para Sakura com um olhar alucinado. Estavam todos rasgados, machucados e sangrando e gritaram com uma voz mórbida:

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

"WAHHHHH" gritou Sakura, e saiu em disparada, com os meninos em seu encalço, gritando como loucos por chocolate!

"Ah Ino, será que foi uma boa idéia" Hinata perguntou apreensiva. "Claro que foi Hinata! Assim os meninos param de brigar e tudo fica bem" Ino falou, orgulhosa do seu plano.

"Mas, e quanto a Sakura? Ela vai ter que ficar correndo assim pra sempre?" perguntou novamente Hinata. "Hummm... opa, não tinha pensado nisso." Ino respondeu, coçando a cabeça.

(Nas ruas de Konoha)

Tenten andava feliz pela rua, seus companheiros e seu sensei gostaram do chocolate que ela fez. Tá certo que fizeram uma cara meio estranha, mas eles disseram que estava muito bom. Agora ela estava porvando um pouco do seu próprio chocolate, ela fez do seu sabor favorito, amaargo... hummm amargo.

Foi quando ele percebeu uma menina passando em alta velocidade ao seu lado. "Hei? Aquela não é a Sakura" Tenten comentou para si mesma, quando um bando de garotos loucos passou correndo pelo lado dela também, todos gritando "chocolate".

Tenten ficou parada ali, esfregou os olhos e jogou o chocolate no lixo. "Essa coisa deve estar estragada, eu estou vendo coisas."

(Na divisa do país do fogo, nos morumentos gigantescos dos primeiros Hokages)

Sakura estava sem saída, diante dela uma enorme cachoeira e atrás delas os garotos querendo chocolate. Só restava uma opção. "Parem!! Ou senão eu atiro essa caixa na água!!" Sakura ameaçou!

Os meninos pararam imediatamente. E agora, o que fazer? Sasuke por outro lado já tinha uma solução, não o agradava nem queria chegar a usar este "trunfo" mas os seus chocolates estavam em risco!

"E-espera Sakura... E-eu vou sair em um encontro com você." Sasuke adiantou-se dos outros, com a face toda vermelha. Sakura não acreditava em que tinha ouvido, mas antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação os outros garotos já se adiantaram!

"Sem essa a Sakura-chan vai ser a minha namorada!" Naruto disse empurrando o Sasuke para o lado.

"Não!, fique comigo Sakura-san!!!!" Lee gritou agitando os braços para ser visto.

"Não ela vai ficar comigo!" disse Chouji.

"Comigo!!!" Neji impôs!

"Ela pode não ser uma Kurenai, mas ela pode crescer né?" Kiba ficou imaginando Sakura com a idade de Kurenai.

Justo quando Sakura pensava que já tinha visto de tudo, ao olhar todos os garotos brigando agora para ver que seria o seu namorado, alguém colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

"Não a Sakura vai ficar comigo" falou uma voz.

Todos viraram-se para ver quem tina falado e era....

"Kakashi-sensei!!!!!" falaram surpresos os seus três estudantes. "O quê não vai me dizer que agora esse tal de Kakashi é pedófilo" comentou Neji. "Huh? O que ele quer com o pé da Sakura?" perguntou Kiba, confuso, e Neji simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

"O que você acha Sakura, você estava falando que eu precisava de uma esposa?" Kakashi falou com um sorriso bondoso sob a máscara.

Sakura não podia mais agüentar aquilo, os seus amigos e agora o seu professor, todos ficaram loucos com esse maldito chocolate! Quase chorando, Sakura em um gesto brusco, desvencilhou-se dos braços de Kakashi e jogou a caixa de bombons na cachoeira.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO" gritam os meninos e correram para pular atrás dos chocolates, mas foram detidos por uma voz de comando ríspida!

"Parados!!! ANBUS peguem eles!!" Morino Hibiki comandou e em um estalar de dedos, vários ANBUS estavam imobilizando os garotos da folha oculta. "DROGA! Me soltem, meus chocolates, meus chocolates, argh eu vou querer vingança por isso!!!" Sasuke esbravejava, notando mentalmente mais uma coisa para se vingar, ele adorava vingança quase tanto como chocolates.

"Hibiki? O que quê tá pegando?" perguntou Kakashi, olhando os genins e Shikamaru imobilizados pelos ANBUS.

"Eu vou explicar Kakashi, houve uma troca nos carregamentos da última noite. Eu iria receber uma nova droga para a tortura, chamada céu e inferno, que tem o efeito de causar uma dependência enorme em seus usuários, deixando-os quase insanos e suscetíveis a qualquer pressão, mas ou invés disso eu recebi chocolate em pó. Adivinhe quem ficou com a droga" Hibiki explicou e os dois olharam para Sakura.

"Bem que eu achei que aquele chocolate era meio estranho" foi o única coisa que a Sakura conseguiu dizer.

"Bom, de qualquer modo, foi bom que conseguimos localizar esses garotos, agora vamos leva-los para a desintoxicação da droga, uma looonnnga e dolorosa desintoxicação..." Hibiki falava com satisfação, nada com uma boa sessão de caras contorcidas pela dor para terminar o dia.

"Ah que bom para você Hibiki, ih olha só a hora!! Eu tenho que ir, Thcauzinho..." Kakashi disse, olhando para o pulso, que não tinha relógio, e ia indo embora quando... "Espera Kakashi, você também será meu convidado, hehehehe" riu sadicamente Hibiki.

"Ai droga...." resmungou Kakashi.

E assim todos partiram de volta para Konoha, com os garotos se debatendo e implorando por mais um pouco de chocolate.

(No leito de um rio perto dali)

Itachi vinha caminhando calmamente perto do leito de um rio, descansando depois de aniquilar uma vila e matar várias, várias pessoas... relaxando um pouco, viu uma caixa jogada na margem do rio. Pegou o embrulho e adivinhe o que tinha lá? Bombons de cereja!!

Itachi pegou um dos bombons e o saboreou, era divino, espetacular, soberbo! Daonde tinha saído tamanha delícia. Revistou a caixa e viu um cartãozinho, que tinha o escrito:

DE HARUNO SAKURA

PARA: ............................

"Sakura huh???" Itachi falou para si mesmo, e um sorriso malicioso surgiu na sua boca, cheia de chocolate.

TUN TUN TUN!!!!!!!!

(de volta a Konoha, na casa de Sakura.)

"Ufa que bom, todos eles estão fora de perigo" Sakura suspirou aliviada em seu quarto. Já de camisola para dormir, subiu na cama e agradeceu a Deus por toda essa loucura ter acabado bem. Ajeitou o travesseiro e partiu para a terra dos sonhos.

"Uhmm, Sasuke-kuuunnnn" Sakura falou baixinho, contente que tudo já tinha acabado bem.....

Doce Ilusão....

FIM!!!!!!!!!

Notas do autor: Buenas gente, aqui acaba este one-shot, espero que tenham gostado. Tentei caprichar em algumas piadas, mas agora relendo acho que não ficaram nada engraçadas, gosto muito de fics de humor, mas sempre tenho impressão o que escrevo nunca fica engraçado... acho que deveria tentar escrever algo romântico. Mas de qualquer jeito, este foi um "me desculpe" adiantado. Prometo que tentarei vir com mais capítulos de Kunoichi Showdown antes de dezembro. Até lá espero ver a seção de fics em português de Naruto crescer ainda mais! Uma abraço para vocês!!!


End file.
